


Furry Explanation

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Series: Odd Pairings [32]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Derek-centric, Full Moon, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Werewolves, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can't sleep," it was more of a low statement, and ignored his words, like he couldn't be bothered to reply to his offer. "Why?" it was an innocent question. He sensed no harm or motive or anything like that behind it. Only curiosity. So he answered honestly.</p><p>"The fullmoon," he reached forward and put the bottle on the table silently, resting his elbows on his knees after letting the glass go. There was maybe a few times that he could've told him, but it would've turned out awkward, because just coming out with 'hey, I'm a werewolf' wasn't the best conversation starter. "I never sleep during a fullmoon," he added calmly, his eyes glancing up to gaze at the creamy-white sphere shining in through the clear glass. </p><p>"... why?" another innocent question. He was timid, but he could feel him wanting to ask more, seeming to decide on holding them all back, from either politeness, or the fear that Derek would become angry or... whatever, who knew...</p><p>"Because I can't..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furry Explanation

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this came from and why it was so boring-ish. I don't normally write boring :/ I don't think anyway. I'm just saying it from my POV.

      The man was severely damaged, too damaged to be expected to loosen up like the Captain wanted and hoped. Derek could see that Steve was trying his best to make the other guy comfortable and relaxed, but he could see it in his face, he could _feel_ it coming off in waves. The anxiety, the raw, guarded exterior that he had that forced the rest of the Avengers to stay more than an arms length away. He was apprehensive and quiet and all too edgy and sharp around everyone. He was clearly too damaged to be fixed completely. Or he was sure that was what some of the other heroes in the Tower thought and felt, Tony, Bruce and Nat in specific. Derek was pretty sure Clint wasn't bothered at all, maybe a little, but not enough to be noticed. He just hung out on the other sofas or around the corner or sitting at Tony’s bar, taking no mind of the Soldier.

      The wolf... Derek, thought differently. He may be too broken, but he didn't need fixing either. He just needed to get used to things and the others just needed to get used to him as he was now. Cap especially, who'd been talking with Tony and Fury, asking if there was a way to bring back memories. If he wanted them back, then fair enough, but otherwise, he should be left alone, just in case.

      All these thoughts actually kept him awake. For the last few nights, he'd left his room and wandered into the main lounge, where he'd sit and relax with a beer in hand. They didn't do anything to him, his healing factor being the issue, but he liked the burn on his tongue and throat, and it was basically the only drink Tony had in the fridge on that floor, other than milk for tea and coffee.

      He was sitting there at that moment, drinking and staring out through the wall sized window down over the huge, bright city. But this night was a little different. Tonight was a fullmoon. He was basking in its light to ease him, to take the edge off his static-like animalistic nature. It was beautiful at night, but he wouldn't admit that to the rest of the Avengers. Barton would tease him, Nat too. Tony would obviously make jokes, that went without saying.

      Dereks' senses cut his thoughts off, his hearing snapping to life when he caught the strong, slow thumbs of a heart beating, faint, quiet and low breathes leaving the persons mouth as they got closer and closer. The footsteps were near silent, but he didn't need much effort to hear them with his inhuman hearing. He could pick up the quietest of thins. Derek actually tested himself again Scott..... Ant-man. He'd been able to hear him easily and he'd been about a yard away.

      "Can't sleep?" he asked quietly, softly, knowing the other would be able to hear him fine in the too silent room. The only thing that he could really hear before the persons entry was the humming of the building, the humming of JARVIS throughout the entire structure.

      The heartbeat stuttered once, seeming to have sensed him, but not registering that he'd been aware, like he didn't expect him to talk directly. James... or Bucky, if he still rather to be called that. He knew the beat was familiar, but he hadn't been there long enough for him to memorize it completely, like he'd done with most of the others.

      Derek took a long swig of his bottle and swallowed, turning his head a little to glance over his shoulder at the rigid looking man. He was completely guarded again, staring at him with so much solidness and apprehension that he thought he was going to blow a blood-vessel.

      He didn't say a word, only watched him cautiously, guardedly. And Derek looked away in response, unconsciously showing that he was relaxed around him. It seemed to do something because he hear a light shift in the same spot, as if Bucky just shifted on his feet and glanced around and then back to him. It was like he didn't know what to do with himself after the wolfs' show of calmness around him.

      "... no," the whisper would've been missed if Derek didn't have heightened hearing. He then remembered that it was an answer to his question, and it confirmed that, no, he couldn't sleep. And he doubted that Bucky would want to talk about it, still though...

      "Don't have to talk if you don't want to," he shrugged lightly. He didn't mind the company, he actually liked Bucky's. Yeah, he was quiet, completely silent, but it was never awkward silences like it was with others.

      "You can't sleep," it was more of a low statement, and ignored his words, like he couldn't be bothered to reply to his[ offer](http://s.igmhb.com/click?v=R0I6MTE3MzA5OjE5NTU4Om9mZmVyOmM2ZTcyN2U1NzdlOTQyNDllOWMzNmI5MWMwYmNlZTFiOnotMjQ0OS04Nzc3MzUxODphcmNoaXZlb2ZvdXJvd24ub3JnOjMzNTAxNDo4MzBkYWMwNzA5ZGRiZDQzYzAxMGI2Mjg2ZGNjN2I2Yjo0Y2ZhNzI5N2VjNzI0MmY5YjU0YjY2YTEyMTgyY2RhZDoxOmRhdGFfc3MsMTA0MHgxOTIwO2RhdGFfcmMsNztkYXRhX2ZiLG5vOzo0NDA0OTc1OnZ3b3B0LDA&subid=g-87773518-748fe6207ce741059d844f068c65bc72-&data_ss=1040x1920&data_rc=7&data_fb=no&data_tagname=A&data_ct=small_square&data_clickel=link).

      Derek didn't anything to his words, didn't reply. Instead, he breathed calmly through his nose and took another swig of his beer, taking the whole bottle in a few gulps.

      "Why?" it was an innocent question. He sensed no harm or motive or anything like that behind it. Only curiosity. So he answered honestly.

      "The fullmoon," he reached forward and put the bottle on the table silently, resting his elbows on his knees after letting the glass go. He knew that the soldier didn't know what he was. There was never really a point to tell him or mention it. He'd been too busy being dragged around by the Captain and staying in his room. There was maybe a few times that he could've told him, but it would've turned out awkward, because just coming out with ' _hey, I'm a werewolf_ ' wasn't the best conversation starter. "I never sleep during a fullmoon," he added calmly, his eyes glancing up to gaze at the creamy-white sphere shining in through the clear glass. His eyes shifted on instinct and feeling, and he just stared. His irises a bright, striking blue. A beautiful colour that had an ugly meaning. Derek was happy that the soldier was behind him, not able to see the transformation of his eyes. He knew that he'd freak, maybe become even more guarded than before. He didn't want to scare him.

      "... why?" another innocent question. He was timid, but he could feel him wanting to ask more, seeming to decide on holding them all back, from either politeness, or the fear that Derek would become angry or... whatever, who knew...

      "Because I can't..." his voiced cracked, light, subtle, but clear enough that Bucky could easily hear it. “My body and senses, they react differently,” he didn’t actually know how to explain this. He didn’t want to give the full lesson on what he was, just a simple summary would do, but how could he sum it all up without sounding stupid, or crazy. Werewolves weren’t known to many. They were mythical creatures. “... I’m not like the other Avengers,” he went with instead. It was a better way to start the conversation off, Bucky, or James... whatever, would have questions for him, would, maybe, ask them subtly and cautiously.

      “What does it do to you,” the question was as harmless as his others, just curiosity fuelling them. Derek couldn’t help the little, soft curve of the corner of his lips. He was talking about the moon, asking what his reaction actually was.

      “A rush, it gives me a rush. My muscles, veins, my mind. I feel like I’m filled with static and I have unlimited excess-energy,” how else could he explain it? To a point that he’d understand?

      “The moon gives you power,” ... that worked... “Or that’s what it sounds like. A rush during battle feels the same. It’s fuelling you,” he had a better way of explaining it than Derek did. So he understood him perfectly.

      “Dead on point,” he muttered as a confirmation, still sitting there and staring out through the window. Derek actually noted that he wasn’t that difficult to read, to understand. He actually had a few minor similarities to how the wolf thought and even pointed things out and added on to his own words, like his explanation, he’d simplified it somewhat.

      “... What are you?” he seemed to have unnoticeably caught on and registered what Derek said, everything he’d said. He’d found an underlining, unintentional hint in his sentences. _‘I’m not like the other Avengers, the moon keeps me awake, the moon gives me a rush and power,_ ’ “An alien?”

      Derek scoffed at that and gently bit at his fist-knuckle. It would be funny if he were. Hell, Stiles would’ve downright died from laughing if he heard this.

      “No, no I’m not an alien,” he smiled a little and slowly moved to stand up. He was... reluctant, but he turned around, showing the soldier his eyes and how they glowed. “I’m a _werewolf,_ ” Bucky’s eyes were wide, surprise clearly stretched across his features. It was a confirmation that he’d never seen or talked to one of his own before. This was his first werewolf chat.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, even if it was weird xD


End file.
